


I'm With You

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 March Table of Doom [15]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the bombing in the bayou, Klaus comes to check on Hayley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place immediately following "An Unblinking Death" with spoilers for that episode. Written for the prompt 'I'm With You To The End' for the Phase 14 March Table of Doom at writerverse on LJ.

Hayley and Jackson stood next to each other, watching Oliver speaking to the crowd gathered in the bayou. Jackson placed a comforting hand on Hayley’s shoulder as she wiped away her tears.

Suddenly, from behind them, both heard the sound of a throat being cleared. They turned to see Klaus standing at the edge of the clearing, watching them. “Might I have a word?” he said looking at Hayley. Then, shooting Jackson a look, he added “Alone.”

“That’s up to the lady” said Jackson, stepping in front of Hayley protectively.

“It’s okay Jack” said Hayley, moving past him towards Klaus. “You’ve got five minutes.”

Klaus and Hayley walked a few yards into the grove of trees. Then, Klaus turned to Hayley and said “I’m sorry about what happened to Eve. I know how close the two of you had become.”

“She was the last of my family, Klaus” said Hayley. “Now I’m alone.”

“That’s not true” he assured her.

“It certainly feels that way right now” she said.

“I promise you, as long as I live, you are not alone” Klaus said. Then, he said “Elijah told me what you said to Eve earlier. About how you’ll probably be raising the baby alone. And I want you to know that that isn’t true either.”

Hayley snorted. “No offense Klaus, but you haven’t exactly proven yourself to be father of the year so far.”

“I know that, but I do love this child Hayley. With all my heart” he said. “And when it comes to raising our baby, I’m with you to the end.”

For the first time all day, Hayley felt a glimmer of hope.


End file.
